The Academy
by GEEDZ
Summary: A brand new fic from GEEDZ, about a strange school on an island. Mature for eventual Yuri   others. enjoi!
1. Chapter 1

The Academy

**Author's notes: Well here is a brand-new story from me, it will get interesting. enjoi!**

It was a beautiful day on the tropical island of Star's Rest, named because of the dizzyingly high mountain top on which The Observatory lies. Overlooking the sea is the Academy, the _only _college to be built on an island to this day. This Academy is populated only by the most intelligent students from around the world, chosen by the governments of their corresponding nations.

The grounds hold 24 separate academic buildings, including the 5 science laboratories staffed around the clock by some of the greatest scientists of all time, the radio tower, and the three fully-equipped sport centres.

Nearby the rising sun illuminated the towering mess that was the D&T halls, which were full of wood and metal-work projects for this year.

* * *

Alex stared at all this and sighed. It was going to be hard work settling in.

High above the gates, atop the Great Oak, the school's main agriculture project, a shadow lurked. As Alex wandered towards the main entrance, the shadow sat silently… and watched.

Alex raised his arm to knock but the door slid soundlessly open before he could.

_Whoa,_ he thought, _high-tech!_ Although, by now, he should have been used to that by now. He stepped into the building and instantaneously the door snapped shut behind him, the crack masking the sound of his footsteps and echoing into infinity. The silence that followed made him feel uncomfortable, like he was being watched.

He looked again at the paper he clutched in his left hand. It simply said, 'Dean's office. 10:00.' Alex remembered gaping at that, "they were able to afford a dean!"

_Not only a dean, but a whole island!_ Alex chuckled wryly.

Then he noticed that on the floor in front of him was a sheet of folded card on which was written: _Dean's office. Twenty doors down west wing. Good luck._ Obviously that made him quite afraid. Who was following him, and why were they helping him? However, he heeded the advice and there, twenty doors down, was the dean's office.

He stopped outside the door and not really knowing why, softly said, "Thanks". He could have sworn he'd heard a quiet voice reply, "You're welcome!" but he dismissed it. There were more important things to be doing.

Alex took a deep breath, composed himself, and knocked on the door. It was opened by a jovial looking man who welcomed Alex with a "Come in, come in… New student, right?"

The dean was balding slightly and was quiet plump. He was the kind of guy you'd see at a racetrack or football pitch, shouting something like "Come on, my son!" while eating pork pies.

"So…" mused the dean. "What do you think of our humble abode…Alex?"

He grinned.

"Yes sir. Uh… pretty – um, pretty big…sir."

The dean shook his head and tutted.

"Please, don't call me sir. It's Anthony, Ant, or dean."

"Yes si- Ant."

"Good! I see we're going to get on just fine! Ah – of course! Your timetable! Well… I don't have it at the moment… but, you're 2nd period is Physics, because obviously you've missed first!"

"o-ok.."

**Author's notes: better will come, honestly! Look out for Yuri!**


	2. Chapter 2

The dean told Alex that he had five minutes to get to second period, and that it was in room 316. He also said, "Make friends, not enemies." Alex had mused over that a bit because, of course, it was only school right? What kind of enemies could you make?

_Anyway,_ he thought to himself, _I've gotta concentrate on finding the science area._ Soon, he found himself at a stairway. On the wall was painted, quite intricately, what seemed to be a map of the whole island. In the bottom left were the building interiors, and he could see 'Main building, North Stairway, Ground Floor' written with an arrow pointing to its location.

"Hmm… I guess that's where I am." he said. After looking at the map for a while longer, he found the Science floor, which was three floors up and 316 was – he counted – twelve doors down.

"Ok. That seems easy enough." And with one last look at the map, he set off up the stairs.

As he climbed he glanced at his watch and then did a double-take.

He had one minute!

Alex cleared the stairs three at a time in his haste to make a good first impression. When he reached the Science floor a bell rang three times, indicating the end of the previous lesson. Suddenly all the doors along the hall burst open, and within seconds the hall was flooded with students, chatting and laughing at one another.

Alex was caught up in the flow, but luckily it seemed to be going the right way. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the crowd vanished, and doors slammed shut. The corridor was empty.

Alex picked himself up and straightened his clothes. The door in front of him was 316. He nervously raised his hand to knock but the door was whisked open by a teacher who was saying, "…and it appears we have a new student today. Come in, come in!"

Alex hesitantly walked through the door, aware of the many eyes on him, and stood awkwardly at the front of the class, next to the teacher. There was a few seconds silence then the teacher said, "Everyone, this is Alex. I hope you'll all make him feel welcome here at the Academy…"

* * *

After Alex had been seated between an intelligent-looking Asian and a blonde girl, the teacher introduced himself as Mr Clayton. He supplied Alex with a bright orange book and a revision guide, and then carried on with his lesson.

Clayton talked for about twenty minutes about how energy was transferred until giving all students beakers and bunsen burners while telling them to measure the temperature change over ten minutes.

Then something very strange happened. Clayton called one of the students over, Ray, and told him to 'sort' the lighter out. Ray took it and turned away for a moment. There was a flash and then he was giving Clayton the lighted lighter.

Alex shook his head and tried to dismiss it. His lab partners, a pretty student called Natalie and Kazuki, the Asian guy, were looking at him weirdly.

"Didn't you know what y-…" Natalie was cut off by Kazuki's slight shake of the head.

"What? Didn't I know what?"

Kazuki looked at him and sighed. "We need to talk."

**Authors notes: Interesting... stay tuned!**


End file.
